


[罗索]短裙

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 监护人小罗和高中生小藻。以为小罗是直人被暗恋困惑的小藻暗自买短裙想象自己是女孩子的话会不会被小罗喜欢，结果穿着裙子自慰被小罗撞见......
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	[罗索]短裙

01.  
被请求照顾一个高中生的时候罗实在是想拒绝的，他自己不过刚工作罢了，况且那小子看起来桀骜不驯不太好相处的样子。奈何委托人是自己向来十分敬重的人，对方开口时局促得两次想要抽烟却都点燃了领子看起来也是无可奈何，罗只得及时表示理解答应下来。

回去的路上两人皆是一言不发，高挑显眼的人影一前一后时刻保持着不变的距离前进，空气仿佛都要凝固。

啧。年轻的医生忍不住皱了皱眉。

“喂，你。名字呢？”

“......罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

“好，索隆当家的。从现在起我就暂且是你的监护人了......我工作很忙不定时要加班。所以对你没什么要求，照顾好自己。以及，少让你的任课老师找我。”

“啊。”

还真是傲慢的小鬼啊，罗烦躁地压了压帽子。

罢了，总比是个女的或者问个不停好......倒不是罗对女性有什么恶意，只是向来不善应付罢了。

++

但事实上和索隆相处的日子非常省心，转眼已经过去两年有余。索隆沉迷剑道，罗在上学时也对此颇有造诣，饭后切磋成了两人迅速拉近距离的方式，男人间天生的默契胜过交谈。绿头发的高中生也不像外表看起来那么不好相处，反倒是十分坦率能干，甚至连成绩也很好。因为罗总是晚归，索隆自然而然包揽了做饭和家务，虽然都是简单的饭菜却也并不难吃，罗每天吃得心安理得，更难得的是虽然从未表露过但两年间饭桌上从未出现过自己不爱吃的东西——两人在生活上可以说是十分契合。

起码之前在罗眼里是这样的。

02.  
索隆最近十分困扰，其实也没什么，无非是每天看到下班回来的罗会有想要上去抱一下的冲动，又或者是无意间的身体触碰会一阵心悸——实际上他们两年间从未拥抱过，也几乎没有过什么刻意的肢体接触。

渴望和他的身体接触。是把特拉男......当做父亲一样依赖了吗？

怎么可能！那家伙也没比自己大几岁吧，况且也一点都没有尽到父亲的义务！平时生活几乎都是在被照顾，除了看起来阴沉吓人根本就是个大小孩......算了，其实也没那么糟糕，起码那家伙很强，工作上也是精英，长得还很帅......

啊！我在想什么乱七八糟的，简直就像那些给不怎么样的恋人找借口的白痴一样......什么恋人！难道我喜欢特拉男吗？这也太奇怪了！明明闻起来香香的女孩子比臭男人好多了吧！  
恋爱经验空白的男子高中生烦躁地抓了抓头发。

“罗罗诺亚君，请收下这个！”

女孩子羞涩的脸一闪而过，只留下淡淡的香气和短裙跳动的裙摆飘过。即使是索隆也不经多看了两眼。

“可恶！索隆今天也有女孩子送情书啊！”  
“可爱的lady怎么总是会喜欢这个白痴绿藻头！”  
一旁的乌索普和山治照例吵吵闹闹地挖苦他，今天他却没了和他们闹起来的兴致。

“......男人，都喜欢女人穿短裙吗？”索隆小声地其言自语起来。

“白痴吗你......那是自然！短裙可是世界上最美好的东西啊！你这家伙是不是男人啊！”

思考的绿发少年无暇注意是谁义愤填膺的骂声。那特拉男，也不会例外吧？他应该是喜欢女人的样子，那也会喜欢短裙的吧？  
......所以我到底在想什么！就算他喜欢，也是喜欢女人穿啊！而且我想这个干嘛......可恶。

++  
结果下午早放学还是拜托了娜美和罗宾陪自己一起去买裙子——男人独自去买裙子也太奇怪了吧，就算说是送女朋友。  
况且，还是会有一点在意到底好不好看。

“阿拉，索隆终于有喜欢的人了吗。”罗宾看着在店里浑身不自在几乎一动不动的索隆笑了起来，“没有喜欢的裙子的类型吗？”

“对方是什么样的人呢！不过既然是送女朋友还得结合男方的喜好吧！也来说说你喜欢什么样的。”娜美兴奋地补充道。

“嗯......阴沉又神经纤细的男人会喜欢什么样的？”索隆下意识地脱口而出，马上又察觉到不妥只能紧张地希望两人不会想太多。

“嗯？索隆对自己的描述很出乎意料呢。”罗宾微微睁大了眼睛，随即又笑眯眯地看向他。

“是是。男人一个两个还真是都对自己概念不清呢，看来是指望不上你能说出什么有用的信息了，我还是帮你挑好看不出错的款式吧！”娜美倒是没有多想，只是无奈地拍拍索隆的脑袋。

“嗯。拜托了。”

最后买了一条深蓝色的百褶裙回去，在他看来和制服裙子也没多大区别。

到家的时候还很早，索隆看着袋子里那条裙子发怔。自己居然真的会做出这种事，因为觉得特拉男会喜欢就想试试看短裙，即使永远都不会有第二个人看见，也永远不会告诉他自己的情愫——如果我是女人，特拉男或许还有可能会试着喜欢我吧。  
想到这里，少年如同着了魔般褪下裤子，套上那条深蓝色的短裙。虽然尺寸是私密问题，但为了不让人起疑，他还是买了条不那么大的。

索隆体格健壮但都是实打实的紧致肌肉，裙子还是顺利地穿上了，只是本就短的百褶裙在他一米八的个子上就显得实在是太短了，只能堪堪遮住内裤罢了，甚至还有一小截屁股露在外面。平时不会露出来的下身冷嗖嗖的，即使家里只有他一个人，索隆还是羞耻地并拢了腿。

镜子前的自己实在是可笑至极。完全和女气搭不上边的高大男人穿着一条连屁股都遮不全的短裙，稍微动一下就会露出私处，和上午可爱的女孩子完全不一样。特拉男怎么会喜欢这样变态又淫乱的自己呢。

......特拉男。好想名正言顺地紧紧抱住他一次啊。如果是女朋友的话，就可以勾着他的脖子把脸埋在他胸前深深呼吸属于他的味道了吧。

想象着这样的画面，索隆的欲望渐渐抬头了，短小的裙子被顶了起来。

这样子怎么可能会是女人。索隆自嘲地笑了笑坐上沙发，干脆将裙子掀了起来，褪下内裤，张开腿握上自己的性器。

“嗯.....特拉男......”

03.  
年轻又忙碌的外科医特拉法尔加·罗今天实在难得的早早结束了工作，心情不错的他打算直接回家好守着索隆回来让他别做饭了，带他出去吃。

随着钥匙转开锁孔，有模糊的声音从门缝传出来。医生习惯动作很轻，房里的人并没有察觉到。

“哈啊......罗......唔......罗......”

是索隆的声音。察觉到对方正在做什么的罗震惊地想要停下动作却已经来不及了——正对着门的沙发上绿发的少年正大张着双腿撸动自己的性器，腰上挂着一条掀开的蓝色短裙，一部分还压在他屁股下，索隆惊讶地抬起头时脸上还带着不正常的潮红眼神迷离......嘴里叫的是他的名字。

“特拉男......唔啊！”

在罗的注视下，索隆羞耻又绝望地射精了。他不知道自己该怎么解释，或者说怎么解释都于事无补了，穿着裙子喊着罗的名字射精这种事，对男人来说怎么想都恶心至极吧。

索隆强迫自己镇定地穿上内裤打算收拾，即使如此心里仍然还是有最后一丝小小的希望，看到这番景象的特拉男会不会刚巧觉得不那么糟，或者，他可以喜欢男人呢......索隆几乎是在祈求这样的奇迹发生。

“索隆当家的。我先出去一会儿。”

奇迹没有发生。可以感觉到罗几乎是逃一样关上门离开了这个空间。

特拉男，会恶心我吧。不过也许早晚会有这一天......即使是现在对特拉男的冲动也没有消失，毕竟才刚刚被对他奇怪的情绪占据心思却立刻这样彻底的被讨厌了。还真是活该啊。索隆机械地脱下那条短裙但还是折好收进袋子里，走进自己房间倒在床上像是被抽空了所有的力气。

04.  
接下来的几天，索隆几乎再也没有罗的面前出现过，只是做了早餐就早早出门，亦或是做了晚餐就呆在自己房间。罗在家的时间，就只有桌上的饭菜能告诉他索隆还和他住在一起。每天他都看着这些熟悉的菜色出神，少了那个熟悉的绿色脑袋一起吃饭实在是让他不习惯得难受。他其实很想告诉索隆不需要这样，却又不知道该如何装作没有看到过少年喊着自己的名字高潮，自己和索隆都无法当做没有发生过吧。

他想过索隆喜欢自己，而自己实际上也没有对这份感情感到厌恶和不适，可这不代表他能对着索隆轻易地说出喜欢，对方是情窦初开的高中生而自己是年长的社会人——更糟糕的是他躺在床上时闭眼总会回想起那天索隆自慰的样子，紧致的大腿上套着小小的短裙，低低地念着自己名字的模样。

根本没法坦荡地和索隆解释什么。罗每天都重复着想要和索隆说话、下定决心第二天开口却又临阵脱逃的恶性循环，就这样一拖就是两周。甚至自暴自弃时想过也许时间长了就不会那么在意了，可实际上每一天过去都在加剧他的不安和在意。

今天的晚饭是饭团配烤秋刀鱼。即使如此，索隆当家的也不会忘记做自己喜欢吃的东西......明天、明天一定要去结束这样尴尬的关系。

第二天特意早下班在客厅不安地一会儿希望能早点等到索隆一会儿又在想十分钟内还没等到的话就回房间下次再开口的罗却独自反复着到饭点都没等到索隆。

索隆当家的，今天不打算回来了吗。以前、从来没有不回家过，甚至连晚饭都没有少做过一顿......年长的男人再也坐不住了，急匆匆地披上外套出门。

总之，先去他的班级看看吧。

三年A班，是这里吧。教室的门都关着，却隐约能听到有人的声音，隔着门上的小玻璃窗能看到有个高大的男生正情绪激动地说话。罗停下了开门的动作。

“索隆前辈，我喜欢你......很久了！在剑道部就......”

索隆没有回应，隔着玻璃能看到那个熟悉的绿色脑袋，看不到表情无法了解他现在的情绪。

“索隆学长愿意在这里等到这个时间，也没有当场拒绝我。也是可以接受男人的对吧！对我，没有那么讨厌吧。那么，请试试看和我交往吧！”高大的男生比索隆还要高出十几公分，此时低头握住了索隆的手臂，眼神炽热。

“我......”索隆缓缓开口，声音稍显困惑，似乎是没有下定决心的样子。

罗盯着那人握住索隆手臂的手，心情突然不爽到了极点。该死，那小子居然直接就上手，用这种眼神看着索隆当家的，是盯上他的身体了吧！没有和他一起生活过没有了解过他还说什么喜欢他！

索隆当家的应该喜欢的是我吧......都过了两周了会不会已经放弃我了......

越想越气愤害怕，医生头脑一热直接打开了门。

“我不同意。”

听到声音索隆震惊地转过头，也忘记了回答。

“特拉男......”

觉得自己快要成功被打断了的高大男生气恼地质问罗凭什么替索隆前辈做决定。

罗被问住了。自己能用什么身份阻止索隆答应呢，答案似乎是没有。

“我是他的监护人。”罗干巴巴地回答，“索隆当家的，我希望你能好好考虑。”

“哪有你这么年轻的监护人！就算是也不是父母吧！到底为什么要阻止我们，难道你也喜欢索隆前辈，嫉妒我......”本就喜欢男人的少年很容易就做出了这样的猜想，对罗的语气更是不善起来。

“好了，停下吧。”听到这话索隆皱起眉头出声打断，“对不起，本来我也是想拒绝的。我一向不会当面拒绝表白。”

“前辈......”男生当即哭了出来，“真的不行吗......我喜欢前辈一年多了，一进来就......”

“你......！”索隆明显慌乱起来，他实在是不擅长应付别人的眼泪。

眼看着索隆又要心软走过去，罗急忙扔了一包纸巾过去便强硬地拉着索隆走出了教室。

依然是两个人一前一后保持着不变的距离沉默不语，一如两年前他们初次见面的那天。只是今天走在后面的是几次欲言又止的罗。

“索隆当家的刚刚真的想答应了吧。”

身后传来熟悉的声音。索隆并没有回答。

“对不起。他说的对。我刚刚真的很嫉妒......也很害怕你会说出那个好。”

“对不起，索隆当家的。那天......是我太自私了，我完全没有不喜欢可是却不知道怎么处理我们的关系，所以选择了逃避。我知道你会难过，对不起。”

罗的声音已经在头顶。肩膀被揽住了，罗抓着索隆的肩膀低头注视着他的眼睛。

“不要讨厌我啊，索隆当家的。”年长的男人伸手抱住了他，是结结实实的拥抱，属于罗的气味从罗的衣物传来笼罩了索隆，就像他曾经想象的那样，他叹了口气轻轻回抱回去。于是罗紧绷的身体终于放松下来。

“你穿短裙很好看，以后还会穿给我看吗？”

“不穿。我以为你喜欢女人才穿的啊。”

“好。我喜欢你。”


End file.
